Large industrial and military engines of the internal combustion or gas turbine type produce a stream of exhaust gases that is both loud and hot. Accordingly, there has long been a need for systems to reduce the noise and temperature levels of the stream emerging from the exhaust line.
Prior art attempts to overcome the problem of exhaust noise have used flow diverting baffles as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,395,920 and 2,101,389, as well as 3,507,356 which also uses sound absorbing material to construct the baffles and line the passage. Furthermore, attempts have been made to use a source of air to lower the temperature of the exhaust gases as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,594 and to carry them to a remote locale as in U.S. Pat. No. 1,331,649.